


Addiction

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dom/sub, Master/Slave, Multi, Sub!Bucky Barnes, Threesome, Violence, dark!bucky barnes, dom!reader, sub!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: Steve Rogers. Bucky Barnes. The darkness has claimed them. The Reader has claimed them.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient with me through all of this. I appreciate all of your feedback and you words and your encouragement. You have helped me so much with this series. Thank you all.

There is something that can be said about standing before those who would dare try to stop you. The scent of blood permeated the room, like a dense fog. Every breath was filled with its metallic taste. Corpses littered the hallways, the rooms. Broken, eviscerated, crushed, torn, ripped to shreds. It was a bloodbath we had so greedily indulged in. No longer were there men trying to take my soldier away from me. No longer were their men trying to keep my captain away from me.

Now they were just trying to kill us all.

Steve Rogers was never going back. He could never go back. Not after what he had done. Not after what he had submitted himself to. The beast within him had been cultivated, nourished. It had matured into a monstrosity that fed on death and fear. Those beautiful eyes craving the sight of crumpled heaps. His strong hands itching to beat the life out of those who dared raise their heads against him. His body delighted in killing. Rogers was always so willing to bend before me, so willing to strip among the dead and give himself to me. He had seen war and never had been allowed to indulge in it as such as he could with me. Good, bad, there was nothing but a desire to please me.

Bucky Barnes could never be rehabilitated. He could never return to a world without me. There had been only stagnation while he was being “cured”. He had been trained into a killer and I had guided him to his full potential. A force of nature that would protect me just as easily as ripping a man in half. He craved slaughtering my enemies. He craved the praise that came from bloodshed. Barnes could never stop himself from sinking to his knees in front of me when I brought death upon others. His body begged for my touch among the dead. He was a weapon with a purpose now with me. He was mine to control and to use.

My captain.

My soldier.

They were intoxicated by my darkness. It had weaved itself into their very cores, snaking through their bodies, pumping through their veins. It roared in their ears whenever I was near. It raised its head whenever anyone dared speak against me. They craved the energy it gave them. They drank in my darkness with abandon. Anything to get the next hit. Anything to feel my touch. Anything to feel my lips on theirs. Anything to get their release. I allowed them to feed. And they fed on each other, trapped in a cycle of lust and passion and subjugation.

My captain.

My soldier.

My beasts to control.

Rogers turned, his now so dark gaze staring down the last few SHIELD agents. Whoever thought that sending such pathetic examples must have known they were sending humans to the slaughter. Bullets could do nothing to my captain. My power surged through him, an aura of protection and wrath. Every step he took towards them reminded the fodder that they could do nothing to stop him. He would take them in his hands and break them so easily. Crush them. Destroy them.  
Barnes was much less grandeur in his efforts. He had learned how to be a shadow long before he met me, but he was my shadow now. Always nearby, always ready to step in front and take the hits. His body was mine to use and he would use it to protect me. Not that I needed it. They fueled me, increasing my power every moment they groveled before me. And oh, did they grovel. Did they fucking grovel.  
I couldn’t blame my soldier for wanting to be so close. He needed to be near me. He needed to feel my presence, to smell me. A slut, he was. A starving boy who needed me.

My soldier was nothing without me and he knew it.

I watched my captain kill the last one. Slow, ruthless, hungry.

And then it was done.

17 crews.

283 agents.

All of them dead now.

My captain walked back to me, his knees giving way just steps from where I stood. He sunk to the ground, body open. I saw just how hard he was. My soldier did the same, kneeling next to his fellow, his own erection so apparent. They were both waiting for me. Willing to keep waiting. They would wait years to feel my touch again. They both knew when to crawl to me. Movements languid and feline. Both of my boys on their hands and knees. My beasts, at my side, kissing the blood stained ground I walked on and licking my viscera dipped boots. They dared not touch anything above my boots, but they so desperately wanted to. Moving their heads up just centimeters from my legs. I could feel their hot breath but they were oh so careful not to graze me. Permission must be granted first. Oh did they so wish to touch, to feel. But they were good boys.

Oh such good boys.

My fingers laced themselves into their hair, bringing them close to my body. Their tongues were hot against my clothes, mouthing at me. Their fingers stayed on the ground, such good boys. I didn’t need to speak to them for them to know. They were mine, they knew what I would allow. What I wanted.  
And so they moved. My dear captain was in front, his erection straining. He rutted against my boot, just like how my dear soldier did so many times before. And my dear soldier, his own erection pressed against my thigh as he rolled his hips. Dogs in heat, so happy and thankful that they were allowed to rub against me. Such little touch, but oh did they let me know how much they loved me. How much they appreciated such a thing. It was by no means small to them. They rutted and rolled against me, their breath hot against my body. Their whispers and moans and mutters of love and adoration. And worship.  
How they worshiped me. How I was their god, their favorite religion. I was their everything.

And thus they began to undress. Peeling off their suits, their second skins. Sweat glistened on their bodies. The scars on my soldier. The memories on my captain. Clothing tossed aside, their cocks free and so wet with precum. My soldier muttered and moaned and my captain whispered and groaned. Their hands only climbed up my body because I let them. Their fingers undressed me with such reverence, such an understanding that they belonged to me and it was an honor to even touch the hem of my clothing.

And there we all were, in all of our naked glory. Hot, wanting, and dripping. I turned, gazing down at my soldier. I planted my foot onto his chest, taking him to the floor. His eyes raked over my body, drinking in all of me. My dear captain crawled forward, eager, wanting. An animal, a predator, he plastered his lips and tongue all of my soldier’s body as I stepped away to allow him room. On top of him, my captain rutted against my soldier, their cocks rubbing against each other. Their moans were muffled by each other’s lips. The need for each other, the separation that seemed like a lifetime ago. My captain and my soldier, together again. Every time they fell upon each other was like the first time. The ferocity, the lust, the absolute need to feel each other. To taste each other.

The kiss was only broken because my dear captain needed to prepare my seat. Rogers took Barnes into his mouth, all the way from base to tip. Loud, they were performing for me. Such exhibitionists for me. They loved it when I watched. When they knew their bodies only existed for my amusement. Such lustful beasts. My soldier’s hands threaded into my captain’s hair, but he couldn’t take his eyes from me. Half closed, he dare not take his gaze away from me.

There is a thing that can be said about my patience. How long I waited to finally have both of them as mine. And now that they were mine, so utterly and completely, I only held out for so long because I knew how much better my dear boys would feel when I finally gave them what they wanted. My power snaked down, rolling across their bare skin.Rogers couldn’t keep his mouth down any more. He threw his head back, just as Barnes did, as they breathed in my power. My influence. Their bodies shook as it entered them, as it crashed against their skin. My tendrils, preparing both of them.

My soldier, legs wide, whimpered in need. And my captain entered him. The sound of relieved sighs. I stood over my soldier, letting my captain kiss what he could reach. And then I went down. I slid onto my soldier’s cock and we all moaned. We all felt the lust, the pleasure, the heat. We all moved together. Our bodies moving in the way we had perfected. Our hands roamed as they could, our mouths met when they could. We were loud. Why would we have shame? Why would my dear boys have shame? They praised me, they worshiped me, they moaned and groaned and screamed in ecstasy and pleasure.

In the blood, among the corpse, surrounded by the death we had brought.

They felt me, they indulge in me. And I gave them exactly what they wanted.

For I am the drug.

And they are my addicts.


End file.
